My Sweetest Family (WooGyu)
by Maple fujoshi2309
Summary: Tentang kehidupan Kim Sunggyu dan Nam Woohyun yang penuh dengan warna , apalagi setelah kehadiran aegya mereka, Nam Sunghyun.
1. Chapter 1

My Sweetest Family

Cast : Kim Sunggyu , Kim Sunggyu , Nam Sunghyun(Woogyu's baby) , other member Infinite.

Disclaimer : Semua cast di sini murni Ciptaan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa , orang tua dan keluarga mereka , Woollim entertainment , Inspirit dan yang merasa menyayangi mereka.

Warning : Yaoi , Mpreg , Marriage Life , Fluff (Maybe?) , typo berkeliaran , ooc, DLDR , Dll.

Summary : Tentang kehidupan Kim Sunggyu dan Kim Sunggyu yang penuh dengan warna , apalagi setelah kehadiran aegya mereka, Nam Sunghyun.

Hai hai , Maple bawa Fanfic baru , Ini fanfic Woogyu pertama. Mian kalo jelek.

Happy Reading !

9 Juni 2010

Pagi yang cerah di kota Seoul , secerah perasaan namja manis dengan mata sipit nya yang menawan. Hari ini , setelah menjalani hubungan dengan kekasihnya –Nam woohyun semenjak Sma , akhirnya pasangan ini akan resmi menikah. Walau perasaan bahagia melingkupinya , Kim Sunggyu ,-nama namja manis itu juga sangat gugup.

Berbagai pikiran negatif berkecamuk di perasaanya _, 'bagaimana jika aku salah bicara?_

'_duh, pasti ciumanya akan di lihat banyak orang ,_

'_bagaimana jika pastur nya Siwon sunbae ? aku akan jatuh cinta padanya , eh bukankah siwon sunbae tunanganya Kibum Hyung ?' , _

'_bagaimana jika Woohyun gugup saat memakaikan cincin ?' , _

'_bagaimana dengan malam pertamanya .. aaaaa aku malu , umma anakmu akan menyerahkan keperawananya pada pohon mesum' _Bagaimana , bagaimana , bagaimana. Hanya itu yang ada di pikiran Sunggyu.

Sunggyu dan Woogyu akan menikah di sebuah gereja sederhana di sudut kota Seoul , agar tenang dan khidmat katanya.

Sunggyu tampak manis dengan Gaun putih gadingnya , serta rambut palsu berwarna coklat . heran ? ok , salahkan saja adik iparnya , Lee Sungyeo yang mendadak ngidam ingin melihat kakak ipar nya memakai gaun. Dengan make up tipis , yang di bubuhkan oleh umma Nam , sungyu tampak manis dan mempesona , membuat Sungyeol ,-istri Kim Myungsoo adik kandungnya sendiri memekik histeris karena nya.

Sebenarnya dalam rencana mereka (WooGyu) akan mengenakan Tuxedo , Woohyun warna Hitam dan Sunggyu warna putih tapi takdir tidak memihak padanya.

Jadilah hanya Woohyun yang memkai Tuxedo nya .

Setelah melamunkan hal-hal tidak penting , pintu ruang make up pengantin itu di buka perlahan. Sunggyu menoleh dengan pelan , sungguh gaun dan rambut palsu ini membuat ruang gerak nya terbatas. Mendengus kesal setelah tau siapa yang masuk.

"Hyun- eh Noona , kau sangaaaaaaatttt cantik sekali hari ini , andai kau bukan kakak kandungku , pasti ku nikahi .hahaha"

"Gzzz, diam kau KIM MYUNGSOO , jika bukan karena ISTRI dan CALON KEPONAKANKU , aku tak sudi memakainya."

Sunggyu menjawab dengan sebal lelucon sang dongsaeng dengan penuh penekanan.

"Kkkkk, sabar Hyung, ini memang di luar kendali kami. Mungkin Baby kami balas dendan karena selama 7 bulan di perut, umma nya tak pernah mengidam apapun,"

"Dan demi Tuhan , kenapa harus aku Kim Myungsoo , kenapa bukan Woohyun ?"

Sunggyu menanggapi ucapan Myungsoo dengan sebal.

"Aku tak bisa membayangkan pohon pendek itu memakai gaun ini , yang ada nanti para tamu akan pingsan berjamaah , oh ya Hyung aku kemari bukan untuk menerima ceramahanmu. Aku di minta appa untuk membawamu ke Altar."

"Hah , baiklah, uhh aku sangat gugup Myungsoo."

Sunggyu menghela nafas nya berkali-kali.

"Belum waktunya gugup Hyung , guguplah saat di ranjang nanti,haha."

Myungsoo menggoda Sunggyu yang masih saja sensitive akan namanya ranjang.

"Aaaaaa sialann kauuuuuuu"

Saat ini Sunggyu tengah berada di luar pintu Gereja , dengan lenganya yang di apit sang ayah, sungguh Sunggyu sangat gugup sekarang.

Tiba –tiba pintu gereja terbuka , dengan lagu dari Super Junior Marry You mengalun indah , Sunggyu menundukan kepalanya saat di lihat para tamu berdiri dari duduk nya , dan bisa ia lihat sang Umma menangis haru di samping adiknya yang masih Smp , Kim Sungjong . ia sungguh malu sekarang , takut para tamu itu mengangapnya aneh. Namun dugaan Sunggyu salah , banyak diantara mereka atau bahkan semua menatap kagum pada nya , Sedangkan sang calon suami Kim Sunggyu , menatapnya dari altar dengan pastur di hadapanya . woohyun hanya menolehkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.(Anggep aja sama-sama Nasrani , Woohyun bukan Buddha krna Maple gak tau adatnya , dariada mereka jadi islam , hayoo? Abaikan.)

Tak lama kemudian , saat lagu sudah selesai , Sunggyu dan ayah nya juga sudah berhenti berjalan , ugh memakai High Heels membuat kakinya pegal.

"Titip anak ku yang manis ini Woohyun-ah , Appa percaya padamu"

Appa Sunggyu menyerahkan genggaman tangan sunggyu pada Woohyun.

"Tentu appa , percayalah pada ku ."

Setelah menepuk pelan pundak Woohyun , Appa sunggyu berjalan menghampiri istrinya yang sepertinya masih sesenggukan.

"Hei , Saat Myungsoo menangis kau biasa saja, bahkan tersenyum lebar. Tapi mengapa saat sunggyu kau seperti di tinggal mati kucingmu ?"

Appa kim bertanya dengan heran pada istrinya.

"Hiks Yeobo , dia akan menjadi istri, rasanya seperti melepas anak gadis ku saja, sementara Myungsoo , dia lelaki berandal. Dia di per suami monster pun aku tak masalah."

Umma kim mengatakan dengan tanpa beban , sementara itu Appa kim hanya memutar mata nya malas. Sedang Myungsoo mencebikan bibir nya karena kesal pada umma nha itu.

Setelah latihan beberapa kali , akhirnya janji suci itu akan di mulai . (Boleh setel lagunya Yovie And Nuno yang Janji Suci :D )

"Baiklah para Hadirin , janji suci akan di mulai , mohon tenang"

Sang pastur memberi peringatan.

"Anakku Kim Sunggyu , di hari suci ini , di hadapan Tuhan yang maha Esa , Ayah ibu kalian , saudara kalian , dan para tamu di Gereja suci ini , saya menyatakan bahwa Kau , Kim Sunggyu bersedia menjaga dan mencintai Kim Sunggyu dengan sepenuh hati , selalu mencintai dan selalu ada saat sehat maupun sakit , kaya maupun miskin , dan hanya maut yang akan memisahkan kalian , apa Kau bersedia Wahai anakku Kim Sunggyu ?"

"Ya , saya bersedia"

Woohyun menjawab nya dengan tegas dan tanpa keraguan sama sekali.

"Anakku Kim Sunggyu , di hari suci ini , di hadapan Tuhan yang maha Esa , Ayah ibu kalian , saudara kalian , dan para tamu di Gereja suci ini , saya menyatakan bahwa Kau , Kim Sunggyu bersedia menjaga dan mencintai Nam Woohyun dengan sepenuh hati , selalu mencintai dan selalu ada saat sehat maupun sakit , kaya maupun miskin , dan hanya maut yang akan memisahkan kalian , apa Kau bersedia Wahai anakku Kim Sunggyu ?"

"Saya bersedia"

Sunggyu menjawab dengan pelan.

"Dengan ini Saya syahkan Nam Woohyun dan Kim Sunggyu sebagai pasangan , silahkan bertukar cincin dan cium pasangan kalian "

Dengan tenang Woohyun memasangkan cincin emas putih dengan ukiran WG di dalamnya, begitu pula Sunggyu , walau sedikit gugup , cincin itu dapat selamat (?) masuk kedalam jari manis Woohyun.

Tak lama kemudian Woohyun memegang dagu runcing Sunggyu , menatap mata sipit nya yang berhiaskan eyeliner , lalu menempelkan bibir mereka berdua. Ciuman lembut tanpa terkesan menunutut.

Dan membuat semua tamu bertepuk tangan dan memekik heboh.

TBC!

Maple dateng bukan bawa fanfic kaisoo , tapi woogyu . mau melestarikan fanfic mereka yang udah langka kaya panda.

Semoga ada yang suka , mian kalo jelek.

Oh ya , mungkin fanfic ini miniiiimmmmm konflik. Cuma mau nyeritain kehidupan keluarga yang harmonis saja.

Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

My Sweetest Family

Cast :Nam Woohyun , Kim Sunggyu , Nam Sunghyun(Woogyu's baby) , other member Infinite.

Disclaimer : Semua cast di sini murni Ciptaan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa , orang tua dan keluarga mereka , Woollim entertainment , Inspirit dan yang merasa menyayangi mereka.

Warning : Yaoi , Mpreg , Marriage Life , Fluff (Maybe?) , typo berkeliaran , ooc, DLDR , Dll.

Summary : Tentang kehidupan Nam Woohyun dan Kim Sunggyu yang penuh dengan warna , apalagi setelah kehadiran aegya mereka, Nam Sunghyun. WooGyu |MyungYeol|DongYa

Hai hai , Maple bawa Fanfic baru , Ini fanfic Woogyu pertama. Mian kalo jelek.

oh ya , mian chapter kemarin Typo nya banyak bgt. Ada kesalahan , mau find and replace bagian Janji Suci itu , malah semua kena. Mian kalo kurang nyaman ya..

sebelumnya makasi banyak buat yang mau baca n review , baik di ffn atau di fb. Buat yang mau kasih nasihat , komen , dan semangat!

HAPPY READING!

Setelah adegan ciuman itu berakhir , mereka di tuntun oleh Myungsoo dan Hoya ,-sahabat mereka , untuk menuju ruang ganti. Rencana nya memang acara resepsi langsung di selenggarakan di gereja itu . sunggyu tak mau terlalu kelelahan , ia takut mata nya tak bisa terbuka keesokan hari nya karna terlalu lelah dan mengantuk , mata nya sipit jika kalian lupa.

BRAKKK

Ruang ganti itu di buka dengan penuh tenaga oleh sang mempelai wani- ekhem , Kim Sunggyu . ughhh , sungguh ia malu saat pertama kali nya mereka ciuman dengan banyak saksi.

"Hei , pengantin baru tak boleh kasar , kau ini berstatus sebagai istri Hyung ."

Myungsoo mulai menasihati Hyung nya itu , sedangkan Woohyun yang melihat adegan kakak adik itu hanya tersenyum . myungsoo dan Sunggyu memang begitu , namun mereka saling menyayangi . hanya saja cara penyampaian kasih sayang nya lah yang agak unik dari kakak adik yang lain.

"Gyu hyung , kau memakai Tuxedo kan ?"

Tiba-tiba saja Hoya bertanya sambil menunjukan Tuxedo berwarna Putih.

"Ne , itu milikku. Aku tak ingin menggunakan gaun lagi , bisa kau hapus make up ini Howon ah ?"

Sunggyu bertanya sambil melepas wig nya, sungguh ia risih sekarang.

Hoya dengan teliti dan pelan –pelan menghapus make up tipis di wajah sunggyu.

"Namu , kau memakai Tuxedo itu lagi ? atau ingin memakai yang putih juga ? menurutku kau tampan dengan Tuxedo hitam itu ."

"Benarkah Gyu , ehm, aku tetap memakai ini . kau saja yang ganti , bukankah kau risih menggunakan gaun ? tapi kau sangat cantik dengan gaun. Sangat di sayangkan ."

Woohyun mulai menggoda Sunggyu , sungguh ia suka melihat sunggyu dengan wajah malu dan tersipu nya , yang ia akui sangat lucu.

"Woohyun ah , kau keluar dulu , menurutku Sunggyu hyung malu padamu. "

Hoya menggoda Sunggyu , karena di lihat nya Sunggyu yang gugup , sementara itu woohyun hanya tersenyum dan menyanggupi permintaan Hoya. Lagipula nanti pasti ia bisa melihat keindahan tubuh Sunggyu , sungguh mesum kau Nam Woohyun.

Setelah woohyun , dan Myungsoo keluar. Hoya menghampiri Sunggyu dan memberikan Tuxedo nya.

Dengan gugup karena Woohyun tadi sempat menggoda nya , namun sayangnya rasa gugup itu masihtersisa , Sunggyu dengan cepat mengambil Tuxedo putih itu dari tangan Hoya. Membuat Hoya tertawa aneh.

"Tenanglah hyung , Woohyun ada di luar, lekaslah berganti. Kau mau membuat tamu dan suami mu menunggu terlalu lama heum ?"

"Eung , berbaliklah , aku malu ."

"Hah , kita sama-sama namja Hyung"

Walau menggerutu , Hoya tetap membalikan badanya.

Tak sampai 10 menit Sunggyu sudah selesai dengan pakaian dan rambutnya. Walau dalam wujud pria , Sunggyu sungguh terlihat manis dan cantik , walau tak secantik adik nya Sungjong , namun ia terlihat cantik di mata Woohyun tentu saja.

CKLEK

Pintu ruang ganti terbuka dengan perlahan , membuat Woohyun dan Myungsoo yang daritadi duduk refleks berdiri, dan yang di lakukan Myungsoo pertama melihat Hyung nya adalah bertepuk tangan heboh. Sedangkan Woohyun menatap kagum pada ciptaan Tuhan di hadapan nya ini , sungguh ia beruntung bisa memiliki Sunggyu , makhluk terindah yang pernah di temuinya , setelah sang Umma tentu nya.

Tiba-tiba saja datang seorang namja Dino dengan langkah yang tak bisa di katakan pelan , karena ia berlari.

"Yosh,, hh.. Sunggyu hyung , Woohyun ah , kenapa kalian lama ? Hoaegi kajja kita ke ruang utama gereja, "

"Baiklah Dongwoo Hyung , ayo Hyung. Kalian seperti baru saja mengalami Love At First Sight. Cepatlah , para tamu pasti menunggu untuk memberi ucapan selamat pada kalian"

Dengan kurang ajar nya , Myungsoo menarik tangan woohyun dan Sunggyu membuat DongYa hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka maklum.

Tepuk tangan langsung saja terdengar saat WooGyu sampai di tempat utama, para sahabat langsung saja mengerubungi pasangan baru itu . memberikan ucapan selamat dan berbagai kado. sementara itu Woohyun dan Sunggyu hanya bisa menggumamkan kata 'Gomawo', 'kamsahamnida' dan kata semakna lainnya sambil tersenyum tulus.

Tiba-tiba saja ada seorang Yeoja cantik nan sexy yang menghampiri mereka dengan linangan air mata.

Woohyun yang memang tak terlalu mengenaal Yeoja itu hanya mengernyitkan dahi nya bingung. Sementara Sunggyu sudah tersenyum kikuk.

"Hiks... Gyu oppa , .. ku harap kau bahagia, aku memang pernah sakit hati karena kau pernah menolak Yeoja cantik nan sexy macam diriku , tapi asal kau bahagia. Aku juga turut bahagia oppa. Untuk kau Namja kurang tinggi suami Gyu oppa , sampai aku tau kau menyakiti nya, akan ku rebut Gyu oppa darimu. Dan ku kuliti tubuhmu.. Hiks... aku tak kuat lagi , ini kado untukmu oppa. Ku harap kau suka , aku pergi dulu. Annyeong!"

Setelah memberikan pelukan yang membuat Sunggyu nyaris kehabisan nafas , Yeoja tadi dengan tingkah absurd nya keluar dari gereja.

Semua pandangan kini tertuju pada Sunggyu.

"Err... tadi itu Kim Hyuna, dia Hoobae ku waktu Senior High School dulu , ehm dan yah , aku pernah menolaknya. Hehe"

Sunggyu tertawa canggung , sementara para tamu menghela nafas lega , mereka pikir Yeoja tadi hamil dan meminta pertanggung jawaban pada Woohyun, dan membuat kisah ini menjadi Drama.

Lain hal nya dengan Woohyun , ia menatap heran pada Sunggyu. Ada juga Yeoja yang jatuh cinta pada namja secantik dan semanis Sunggyu, mungkin saja Sunggyu seorang playboy dulu , tapi bukankan Sunggyu tak pernah memiliki kekasih ? entahlah.

SKIP TIME!

Setelah acara pernikahan selesai , WooGyu couple di minta oleh orang tua Sunggyu untuk berkumpul di kediaman Myungsoo dan Sungyeol.

Entah apa yang ingin mereka bicarakan , mungkin hal penting.

"Ekhem , karena kalian sudah berkumpul , appa ingin mengutarakan sesuatu. Dan hal ini sudah di setujui oleh Keluarga Nam. Jadi tak ada penolakan. Begini , karena kalian sudah menikah , Appa ingin keluarga Kim dan Nam tinggal serumah , maksud Appa Kim Myungsoo dan Nam woohyun , kalian akan tinggal satu atap di rumah Myungsoo ini.

Sampai Bayi Sungyeol lahir."

Setelah menjelaskan maksudnya , memperhatikan respon para anak menantunya , kecuali Sungyeol.

"Waeyo Appa ? aku tak bisa berduaan dengan Yeollie ku ."

Myungsoo mulai mengajukan protes , karena sang Hyung dan Hyung ipar nya tak mau membuka mulutnya.

"Tanyakan saja pada istrimu Myungie chagy."

Sang umma menjawab pertanyaan Myungsoo dengan senyum lembut sambil mengelus perut Sungyeol yang telah membuncit.

"Waeyo Yeolie Hyung."

Yang di tanya hanya mengerjabkan matanya imut sambil memandang Myungsoo dengan wajah penuh aegyo, membuat Myungsoo gelagapan sendiri.

"Ehm , Yeolie ingin bermanja dengan Gyu hyung, tak boleh ya ?"

Tiba-tiba saja mata Sungyeol berkaca –kaca. Membuat semua orang di ruangan itu panik , ibu hamil yang menangis sungguh tak baik.

"Ehh, aniya. Tentu saja ."

Myungsoo bersyukur , karena tiba-tiba saja binar di mata Sungyeol kembali seperti sedia kala. Sungguh , ibu hamil itu unik.

"Nah , karena sudah ada kesepakatan , jangan ada protes atau hal apapun kecuali jika Sungyeol sendiri yang meminta nya. Arraseo ?"

"Ne appa!"  
ke 3 namja itu menjawab dengan sedikit lemas, demi Siwon sunbae nya Sunggyu yang makin tampan , jika Sungyeol bukan adik ipar kesayanganya . mungkin Sunggyu sudah menendang namja tiang ini ke negara nan jauh di sana.

"Baiklah , appa dan umma pulang dahulu. Kasian Howon dan Dongwoo yang harus menemani Sungjong di rumah. Kalian jaga diri kalian baik-baik , jika ada apa-apa hubungi kami."

Woohyun dan Myungsoo menemani orang tua mereka keluar rumah , karena tibba-tiba saja Sungyeol merengek ingin di nyanyikan lullaby oleh sunggyu. Walau Sungyeol belum mengantuk , tapi mendengar suara Sunggyu menjadi favorit nya sendiri.

"Gyu Hyung , kau lelah ? aku sudah menyiapkan kamar di lantai atas , karena lantai bawah sudah kami tempati. Mau ke kamar sekarang ?"

"Eh , tapi lullaby nya ?"

"Tak apa Hyung , Myungsoo jika memiliki suara yang tak kalah bagus. Aku ingin dia yang menyanyi saja , sepertinya Aegi yang menginginkan."

"Baiklah , aku ke kamar dulu. Kau tidurlah , tak baik jika terlalu banyak begadang."

Setelah mengusak rambut Sungyeol , Sunggyu menggeret koper nya menuju kamarnya dan sang suami di lantai atas, barang milik WooGyu mungkin akan di pindahkan besok.

Tak lama setelah Sunggyu naik ke kamar mereka , Woohyun dan Myungsoo masuk ke dalam rumah . langsung saja Myungsoo menggendong Sungyeol dan membawanya masuk kedalam kamar.

Sungyeol sangat manja semasa kehamilanya , namun begitu ia tetap manis.

Woohyun yang melihat kemesraan Adik iparnya itu hanya tersenyum simpul dan mulai menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya dan Sunggyu.

CKLEK..

Pintu kamar itu di buka oleh Woohyun , nampak Sunggyu tengah membereskan baju mereka ke dalam lemari. Sunggyu masih mengenakan Tuxedo putih yang di kenakanya tadi.

"Woohyun ah , kau ingin mandi tidak ?"

"Ani , aku lelah ."

Woohyun langsung saja melepas jas nya , tanpa melepas kemeja nya. Setelah itu ia membaringkan tubuh nya di atas ranjang.

Jawaban Woohyun membuat Sunggyu merengut sebal , suami nya ini bodoh atau apa ? malam pertama seharusnya di lalui dengan romantis. Begitu pikir Sunggyu.

"Ah , baiklah . aku mandi dulu. Jangan tertidur , arraseo !"  
perintah Sunggyu hanya di balas dehaman singkat oleh Woohyun.

Tanpa Sunggyu ketahui , Woohyun tersenyum licik , sungguh lucu melihat sang istri sebal.

Setelah Sunggyu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi , Woohyun memejamkan matanya . bukan untuk tidur , ia belum mengantuk sekarang,tangan kanan nya ia gunakan untuk menutupi mata nya.

Sedikit menggoda istri imut nya tak masalah bukan .

Tak sampai 15 menit , Sunggyu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya mengenakan kemeja putih , terlihat sexy.

Namun Woohyun masih pura-pura tertidur.

Sunggyu yang melihat Woohyun tidur enghentakan kaki nya kesal , ia mempouting kan bibir nya lucu.

Dengan kesal , ia pun berjalan menuju ranjang , lalu menaiki tubuh sang suami , lebih tepatnya menduduki perut Woohyun. Dengan kesal ia menusuk-nusuk pipi Woohyun dengan jari lentiknya.

"Namuuuuuu,,, ireona , hei..ireona ppalli ."

Namun Woohyun tak merespon apapun , ia tetap dalam posisi nyamanya. Sampai akhirnya Sunggyu akan beranjak dari tubuhnya , barulah ia memeluk pinggang Sunggyu dan menggulingkan badan nya , sehigga posisi nya kini berada di atas tubuh Sunggyu.

"Jangan marah Baby , aku hanya becanda !"  
"Kau menyebalkan Namu ah."

"Tidak akan kuulang lagi , ingin melanjutkan atau tidak ?"

"Ehm ,neee."

Sunggyu menjawab dengan malu-malu , terlihat semburat merah muda di pipi chubby nya.

Walau ruangan itu sedikit gelap , tetap saja terlihat jelas.

Dan terjadilah adegan 18 ke atas.-

At Morning!

Sunggyu menggeliat dalam tidur nya , karena terganggu dengan suaara gaduh dari lantai bawah , yang di pastikan sebagai MyungYeol pelan-pelan ia turun dari ranjang nya , karena rasa sakit di bagian 'bawahnya' masih sangat terasa. Ia melihat ke samping kanan nya dimana sang suami masih tertidur lelap , dengan sedikit menundukan badan nya , ia mengecup pelan kening Woohyun sebelum akhirnya melangkah ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Tak sampai 30 menit , Sunggyu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan keadaan yang jauh lebih segar.

Suara gaduh dari bawah masih saja terdengar , dengar segera ia pun memutuskan untuk turun dan melihat suasana di area sang Dongsaeng tersebut.

Sesampainya di bawah , di lihat nya Myungsoo sedang berkutat dengan peralatan dapur.

'Pantas gaduh , Myungsoo penghuni dapurnya ?'

Ia pun menghampiri sang dongsaeng yang nampak berantakan.

"Myung , apa yang terjadi ? kau mau menghancurkan dapur mu sendiri huh ?'

"Aniya Hyung. Tiba-tiba saja Sungyeol terbangun dan meminta ku untuk membuatkan sup daging , Hyung sendiri tau kan jika aku tak bisa memasak. Awalnya aku ingin meminta bantuan Hyung , tapi Sungyeol malah marah-marah , haahh."

Myungsoo menghela nafasnya berat mengingat istri tercinta nya mengidam yang aneh-aneh, Myungsoo bukanlah Woohyun yang bisa memasak , ia lelaki sejati yang tidak seharusnya berkutat dengan dapur, begitulah pemikiran seorang Kim Myungsoo.

Sementara itu , Sunggyu hanya menatap prihatin sang dongsaeng tercinta.

"Biar Hyung bantu , Sungyeol pasti tak tau , ia di kamar bukan ?"

"Jinnja hyung ? woahh Gomawo ! aku mencintaimu."

Dengan brutal Myungsoo memeluk Sunggyu .

"Tentu saja , tapi aku tak mencintaimu manusia es !"

Belum sempat Sunggyu memegang peralatan dan bahan yang di butuhkan , tiba-tiba saja terdengar teriakan nyaring dari Sungyeol , membuat Sunggyu dan Myungsoo bergidig ngeri.

"JIKA MYUNGSOO TAK MEMASAKNYA SENDIRI , JANGAN KAGET JIKA ANAKMU KELAK SUKA NGILER (?)"

"err , Hyung. Aku masak sendiri saja , kau memasak makanan lain untuk sarapan kita saja Hyung , sungguh tak elit jika anakku kelak suka ngiler, My Son must like his father."

Dan mereka melakukan kegiatan masing-masing , walau Myungsoo harus mengorbankan wajah tampan nya untuk sang istri dan anaknya , akan a lakukan. Termasuk memasak yang harus membuang jauh motto hidupnya.

Poor You Myung.

Setelah bersusah payah membuat sup daging yang sebenarnya sederhana , tapi bagi Myungsoo adalah cobaan terberat , akhirnya Sup daging itu selesai di masak. Sungguh Myungsoo tak berani mencicipinya .

Sedangkan sunggyu kali ini hanya membuat nasi goreng sederhana, mengingat kulkas mereka belum terisi banyak .

Myungsoo kini terlihat sedang menemui Sungyeol untuk di ajak sarapan , sedangkan Sunggyu membereskan kekacauan yang di buat sang dongsaeng.

Woohyun turun setelah mencium aroma menggoda dari arah lantai bawah , setelah sebelumnya membersihkan diri nya.

Di lihatnya sang istri yang menata makanan mereka di meja , ada 4 porsi nasi Goreng dan 1 mangkuk sup .

" Morning yeobo , masakanmu sepertinya enak ."

Woohyun memeluk Sunggyu dari belakang sambil menciumi rambut sang istri , ia sungguh menyukai aroma dari Sunggyu ini .

"Morning too. Kau belum mencicipinya , duduklah . kita tunggu Sungyeol dan Myungsoo dulu."

Dengan patuh , Woohyun duduk di samping Sunggyu . tak lama kemudian , Myungsoo datang dengan menggandeng sang istri .

"Chagy , kau yakin akan memakan sup ini ? aku takut kau akan sakit !"  
myungsoo dengan khawatir bertanya pada Sungyeol , karna ia sendiri pun tak yakin dengan masakan nya sendiri.

"Aku yakin Myungie , lagipula ini terlihat enak. "

Dan dengan semangat Sungyeol memakan sup buatan Myungsoo , membuat Sunggyu menatap khawatir.

"Ehmmmm. Mashita , ini enak sekali Myungie. Woahhh , ini sup daging terenak yang pernah ku makan ."

Sungyeol makan dengan semangat , membuat 3 manusia lain di ruangan itu melongo di buatnya. Mereka benar-benar khawatir akan makanan yang di makan sungyeol , Terutama Sunggyu .ia pernah sekali makan masakan Myungsoo , dan berakhir dengan nafsu makanya yang menurun drastis selama satu minggu.

"Kau yakin Yeol ah ? jika memang tak enak katakan saja , Myungsoo tak akan marah."

Dengan takut-takut Sunggyu bertanya pada adik ipar nya itu.

"Aku yakin Hyung . ini sungguh enak ? cobalah . aaa~~"

Sungyeol lalu mengarahkan satu sendok berisi kuah sup dan sepotong daging.

Dengan ragu , Sunggyu membuka mulutnya. Saat makanan itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya , ia mengernyitkan kening nya.

' Makanan yang di buat Myungsoo memang tak pernah benar. Mana ada sup daging menggunakan gula , lagipula mengapa merica nya terlalu banyak , dan apa ini ? ketumbar ? yang benar saja .'

Sunggyu endumal dalam hati , jika tidak melihat raut wajah Sungyeol yang seakan –akan meminta nya untuk mengatakan enak , mungkin ia sudah pergi ke toilet untuk membuang makanan nista di mulut nya ini . dengan berat hati , ia mengacungkan dua jempolnya seakan-akan mengatakan enak.

Membuat Sungyeol bertepuk tangan heboh dan Myungsoo Woohyun yang hanya bisa melongo di buat nya.

Tiba-tiba pandangan mata Sungyeol berhenti pada Nasi Goreng di hadapanya , ia pun menyendokan sesuap nasi ke mulut nya. Memekik senang saat di rasa nya nasi goreng itu sungguh nikmat.

Dan tanpa terduga ia menggeser mangkuk sup tadi ke depan , membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu bernafas lega. Karena kemungkinan Sungyeol keracunan akan berkurang.

Namun Sungyeol menatap sup di mangkuk serta Woohyun dan Myungsoo bergantian .

"Ah kalian pasti ingin sup ini kan ? kakak ipar dan Suami ku tercinta , kalian makan yah... jika tidak nasi goreng ini akan masuk ke perutku semua.

Dan dengan berat hati , mereka berdua memakan sup daging ala Myungsoo itu , setelah ini mungkin mereka perlu pergi ke dokter untuk memeriksakan kesehatan mereka setelah makan makanan neraka itu.

TBC !


End file.
